Episode 9614 (16th November 2018)
Plot Seb is prepared to take the blame for the flower shop break-in if it means Abi will fight for the twins. Abi continues to protect him. With a week to go until Sally's trial, Paula tells Sophie she's found evidence of Duncan's offshore bank account. Sophie doesn't think it's enough. Gina makes a date with a man called Ian on an internet dating site. Ali is on edge as he attends the inquest into Ronan's death. He's wound up by Ryan's flippant attitude towards what happened. Daniel gets a call from Flora's care home asking him to visit the upset pensioner. Sinead insists that he goes even though it means he won't be there for her in hospital. Nick makes Simon see that he'll gain nothing by rushing into a career with the Navy. Simon agrees to sit his A-levels and then sign up and also to apologise to Leanne for his hurtful comments. Abi finds Claire Manton in a meeting with Seb, who has applied to adopt Charlie and Lexi. Abi doesn't think he'd cope any better than she did. Claire warns Seb that if he gained custody of the twins he'd have to cut Abi out of his life. Sinead doesn't go for chemo, having decided not to continue with her treatment until the baby is born. She again meets with Steff Mulvenney, who made the call to Daniel at Sinead's request. Inspired by Steff, Sinead adopts an alkaline vegan diet, thinking it'll keep the cancer at bay. Sinead doesn't want Daniel to know as he won't understand. Sarah is intrigued when Carla tells her that she's calling the shots at the factory now. Amy forces Tracy to go out with Steve by threatening her with a fine. Tracy taunts Leanne in the Corner Shop. Elsa overhears their argument, including the fact that Leanne is seeing Nick. Steff makes Sinead believe she can beat cancer just by looking after herself. "Ian" turns out to be Duncan. He and Gina pretend not to recognise each other as they sit down to dinner in a restaurant. Elsa goes after Leanne and buzzes the flat. Inside, Nick and Leanne ignore the sound and head for the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Claire Manton - Louise Atkins *Steff Mulvenney - Sarah Middleton *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room,kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Court - Entrance hall *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Restaurant Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Seb must choose between Abi and the twins; Nick and Leanne's celebrations attract attention; and Sinead uses devious tactics to get rid of Daniel. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,983,263 viewers (12th place - this lower figure was due to this episode being transmitted opposite the BBC's annual Children in Need appeal). Category:2018 episodes